


The great outdoors

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team building camping trip turned out to be less about team building and more about solidifying some rocky relationships and reassuring the steady ones. (Coach Vigneault was expecting nothing less.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great outdoors

The tents were set up and Roberto was working on a fire, Cory settled next to him watching amazedly. It had taken far too long for Roberto to realize Cory was besotted with him, but when he finally did it was like a weight had been lifted from the entire team. Two happy goalies made for a long streak of wins. Kevin and Ryan were sorting through the food for dinner. Kevin occasionally leaned over to kiss Ryan’s ear and whisper something that made Ryan blush and smile.

Jason had actually gotten Alex into a flannel shirt. It was one of his flannel shirts which most likely contributed to why he was kissing Alex’s neck. His fingers tightened in the shirt every time Alex would whimper, and Alex looked completely undone with his hair all ruffled and cheeks flushed red. Kevin threw a package of hot dogs at Jason’s back.

“Hey, save it for tonight, lovebirds,” Kevin snapped, but it lacked venom.

Jason scowled over his shoulder at them, and Alex tucked his face against Jason’s throat. “Go back to verbally jerking Kesler off and leave us alone.”

Both Kevin and Ryan turned several shades of red, and Jason just grinned at his success. Alex was easily swayed when Jason was kissing him again, licking at his lips and holding tight to his hip. Alex curled his hand into the shoulder seam of Jason’s shirt, pressing impossibly closer to him.

Maxim was sitting on the river bank with his feet in the water. Chris was sat cross-legged beside him, cheeks pink and eyes downcast as Maxim cooed at him. Alex was lounging inside his tent with Mason between his legs, dozing against his chest. He kissed Mason lightly on the temple, listening to his soft, content sigh.

“My legs are numb, darling,” Alex whispered, supporting Mason’s back as he slipped out from behind him. “Move up and go back to sleep.”

Alex watched Mason crawl up onto their sleeping bags and stretch out before falling back asleep quickly. He stood and ambled over to help sort through food. Roberto was carefully coaxing his spark into a flame, and Cory looked to be holding his breath. As the flame touched the kindling and sticks, Cory grinned and tilted his head back to Roberto. Roberto kissed him sweetly and stroked his back, leaving another quick kiss on his forehead.

As everyone started returning to their little campsite, it was getting dark quicker. The fire was roaring and everyone was pulling out jackets. Roberto pulled Cory half on his lap, kissing his jaw and murmuring to him. Cory let his head fall to Roberto’s shoulder, smiling delightedly.

Kevin opened the hot dogs and started skewering them as Ryan wrapped the buns in tinfoil, tossing it beside the fire. Alex crawled back inside his tent, lying down beside Mason.

“Mason, _mon chouchou,_ we’re starting dinner,” Alex crooned, stroking Mason’s curls and rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

Mason made a soft noise of protest, but was easily woken when Alex started kissing him. He rolled onto his back, allowing Alex to lean over him and scatter soft kisses across his face. Alex worked his hand up underneath Mason’s t-shirt, palming warm skin and eliciting a sweet little startled noise.

“At least zip up the tent,” someone grumbled, and Alex just _writhed_ on top of Mason, who giggled into their kiss and threaded his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Je t’aime,” Alex murmured, kissing Mason on the cheek softly. He left several more kisses up Mason’s temple and across his forehead. “Let’s go get food before Ryan and Kevin eat it all.”

Mason got up reluctantly, still drowsy and driven solely by Alex’s kisses and food. He curled up in Alex’s lap as his hotdogs cooked beside Alex’s premade skewer of vegetables, and he tried to doze again, but Alex was whispering in his ear, sweet little things that made him smile. Maxim sat beside Alex, reaching up for Chris and pulling a sweatshirt out of their tent for him. Chris just blushed and smiled and leaned against Maxim, rested his head on Maxim’s shoulder.

Everyone was snuggling in close to their significant other, sharing body heat and not-so-covert kisses. Maxim preferred to kiss Chris’s knuckles, chaste with his affections around others, but the adoration was obvious in his smile. Alex left firm kisses on Mason’s forehead as they ate curled against one another. Kevin kissed Ryan on the ear every now and then, their bodies pressed flush from shoulder to ankle. Jason kept Alex close although Alex never ventured far, always returning to Jason’s side or lap with a quick kiss to the cheek.

Roberto was the worst of all—poor Cory. He kept his hands on Cory constantly as if he was afraid someone would steal him away, and kissed him whenever Cory’s mouth was free. Cory seemed to take it all in stride, wilting against Roberto with each kiss, and shrugging off Roberto’s hands whenever they got annoying. But he would always slip back into Roberto’s arms, curled up tight and bearing another hotdog or a roasted marshmallow.

Mason was covered in marshmallow by dark. He giggled uncontrollably and Alex just laughed along with him before licking some off his nose. They shared a chocolatey kiss and Mason just melted against Alex like the chocolate on their lips when Alex’s tongue delved into his mouth. The others were much less messy, only Cory got marshmallow on his fingers because of a s’more malfunction.

As the fire died down, everyone paired off into their tents, more than ready to relax.

Kevin almost immediately had Ryan down on his back on their sleeping bags. He kissed down his neck and nibbled on his collarbone. Ryan tried to stifle his whimpers, needy little whines that made Kevin hard. He arched up against Kevin, encouraging the way Kevin’s hands wandered. They stripped quickly, and Ryan rolled onto his knees with his fingers curling tight into the fabric beneath him.

Alex curled around Mason’s back after they had zipped their sleeping bags together and crawled in. Mason was shivering in anticipation and as a result of the cooling night air. But Alex was warm and his kisses left blazing trails across Mason’s shoulder. They rocked together, pressing impossibly closer, and Mason muffled his cries in Alex’s strong arm beneath his head. He loved the gentle pressure of Alex’s hand on his hip, guiding him along with the perfect, shallow thrusts.

Jason practically drooled at the sight of Alex, spread out on their collective bed wearing nothing just one of his flannel shirts. Alex just grinned lopsidedly and spread his legs. Jason fumbled out of his jeans and shirt and t-shirt and hiked Alex’s legs up around his hips. Alex laughed and accepted Jason’s eager kisses. When he started to slip out of the shirt, Jason pulled it back around him and purred a husky, “Leave it on.” Alex had no qualms when Jason was pulling him up onto his lap and fisting his hands in the shirt as a way to keep Alex right where he wanted him.

“This alright?” Roberto asked as he supported Cory’s lower back, kissing his kneecap. Cory just laughed softly and stretched his arms above his head. “Yeah,” he said, arching just so and delighting in Roberto’s muffled groan. Cory’s legs rested over Roberto’s shoulders as the older man rocked gently into him. Roberto constantly fretted over Cory, trying to make it as pleasurable to him as physically possible. Cory was never disappointed as Roberto knew exactly how to make him fall to pieces.

Chris loved being completely surrounded by Maxim, covered and protected and adored with little room in between for anything but the racing of their hearts. Maxim was kissing him deeply, holding his hips and moving slowly, carefully. It was always like that with him, languid and drawn out and breathtaking. Maxim nuzzled against his jaw, left kisses up to his ear and down his neck. Chris felt his breath catch in his throat as Maxim hit that perfect spot, muscles tense until Maxim just rolled his hips lazily. ‘I want you to feel everything’ Maxim said once when they were alone and Chris was shyly curious. Now he was saying, “I love you, my angel, my angel,” in broken English and Chris was falling in love all over again.

The morning was lazy and relaxed and no one mentioned being able to hear Mason cry out suddenly when he finally came, or listening as Chris tried to choke back tears from the emotion of it all, and definitely said nothing about Alex’s needy whine that almost echoed through the valley. Cory was always quiet and Ryan had muffled his noises in his pillow, but Kevin had grunted and groaned too much for them to pass as sleeping. Roberto just wanted Cory to be satisfied, but enjoyed the quiet urging Cory gave him to keep going.


End file.
